Amor Negro
by Thomaz Volk
Summary: A medida do amor é amar sem medida - Santo Agostinho
1. Esclarecimentos iniciais

**Antes de qualquer coisa, um breve agradecimento a todos que mandaram reviews, isso realmente me faz sempre continuar a escrever.**

**Minhas sinceras desculpas por demorar tanto pra postar uma nova Fic...**

**Mas agora estou de férias! E vou ter muito tempo disponível pra vocês!**

**De qualquer modo, essa é minha primeira longfic, espero que vocês gostem... por enquanto eu vou postar só o primeiro capie... pra saber se vocês vão querer continuar a ler ou não...**

**Um aviso muito importante a quem começa ler essa fic: O CASAL NÃO É Hp/Gw OU Hp/Hg! Mas quem sabe vocês não gostam do que está por vir? (espero que sim XD)**

Abraços e beijos,

_Thomaz Volk_


	2. A Marcha dos Inferis

**A****MOR ****N****EGRO**

Chapter 1

A Marcha dos Inferi

** A lua brilhava forte,**** cheia, pela janela do quarto, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4. Um jovem com, talvez, seus dezessete anos, roncava sentado tortamente em uma cadeira em frente à janela com um maço de pergaminhos amassados na mão.**

** A luz era forte**** e iluminava além do rapaz que ainda roncava. Revelava uma mobília simples: um velho guarda-roupa ao lado da porta, uma escrivaninha quase tão antiga quanto o guarda-roupa, um criado-mudo todo rabiscado e malcuidado e uma cama com uma aparência tão velha quanto à tinta das paredes, que um dia deviam ter sido brancas.**

** Em resumo, o quarto ****mais parecia uma trincheira da Primeira Guerra Mundial. E se levasse em conta o pó e o estado deplorável do lugar, diriam que aquele quarto não era habitado desde 1918 (N. do A.: a Primeira Guerra Mundial ocorreu de 1914 a 1918 e foi conhecida como Guerra de Trincheiras).**

** Uma gaiola com uma ****bela coruja-das-neves adormecida estava em cima da escrivaninha junto com dezenas de outros papéis, cartas e livros.**

** Alguns panfletos do Ministério ****da Magia, de várias cores diferentes, se sobressaiam por conta de suas cores bastante chamativas. O criado-mudo era organizado. Em cima somente, um abajur, sem lâmpada já que seus tios o haviam proibido de usá-lo. As gavetas, apesar de entreabertas, estavam bem arrumadas. O guarda-roupa não é relevante, mas a gigantesca quantidade de jornais empilhados em cima da cama sim. Havia, no mínimo, cinquenta jornais em cada uma das seis pilhas dispostas em cima da cama, em um lençol que um dia fora branco, mas que agora estava tão empoeirado que até os ácaros tinha alergia.**

** O pálido garoto da ****janela começara a se mexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. E estava. Mas não era de fato um pesadelo, pois mais parecia uma lembrança ou talvez uma visão. O ponto é que não poderia distinguir, tamanha era a nitidez com que via.**

** Estava andando por uma**** gruta. O lugar lhe era vagamente familiar. Podia ouvir o som do mar e sentir o cheiro do sal, que vinham pela entrada da gruta. Alguns segundos de concentração e uma forte sensação de alegria o tomou por inteiro rapidamente. Tocou a ponta da varinha na grande parede negra que se estendia até o teto. Um arco luminoso brilhou como que iluminado por uma luz de traz da parede. Um objeto prata reflete a luz da lua, ardência na mão pálida. Um filete escuro escorre do corte fundo, o menor toque do sangue com a rocha negra fez o arco luminoso gravado na parede desaparecer e revelar o vazio.****Sem hesitar, foi de****encontro com o breu.**

** Caminhou pelas trevas. ****Não precisava de luz uma vez que sabia o que e onde estava o que queria. Parou. Os olhos já acostumando com a falta de luz, reconheceu brevemente a parte do caminho em que estava. Logo que esticou a mão, como se apontasse para o leste, sentiu uma grossa corrente de ferro tocar os seus dedos.**

** A corrente parecia ter ****ganhado vida própria quando um feitiço foi dito num sussurro. Um velho barco vinha lentamente das profundezas da caverna. Subiu no barco assim que ele roçou as primeiras pedras próximas à borda. Instantaneamente a embarcação começou a se mover silenciosamente escuridão adentro.**

** Sentia que estava sendo ****observado, mas não enxergaria nada naquela escuridão, e mesmo que quisesse e pudesse, não veria nada que estivesse em terra. Sabia disso muito bem, pois era obra sua. Conhecia melhor que qualquer um as águas em que navegava e o perigo que aquele lago negro escondia.**

** Passaram-se horas ou ****talvez segundos, não saberia dizer, mas finalmente se aproximava do seu destino. Uma pequena formação de terra e pedras bem no centro do lago. Uma estranha bacia de cristal incrustada numa grande rocha. A bacia emitia uma leve luz verde que iluminava toda a formação e um pouco do lago ao redor.**

** A borda do barco ****se aproximou lentamente da ilha. Assim que se pôde ouvir o som rascante das pedras no fundo do barco, saltou e andou rapidamente até a bacia. Uma forte excitação correndo por suas veias, varrendo a mente de qualquer outra coisa. O líquido negro que enchia a bacia, algo parecido com nanquim diluído em água, parecia intocado, mas preferiu não arriscar. Num único movimento com a mão, fez todo o líquido sumir. A raiva lhe subia pela garganta. Sua mente era tomada pela fúria. Puxou a varinha e num floreio toda a água do lago começara a evaporar, sumir. Em segundos centenas de milhares de criaturas foram surgindo. Corpos humanos... mortos, em decomposição. Adultos, crianças e velhos.**

**- Vocês sabem o que eu quero! Tragam o medalhão e Potter vivo. - berrou, a voz fervente de ódio - AGORA!**

** Uma dor lancinante invadiu sua cabeça fazendo-o cair de joelho numa camada de lama no chão. Uma poça mostrava seu reflexo. A face viperina, branca, estava marcada pelo ódio e pela dor. As fendas que lhe permitiam respirar abriam e fechavam rapidamente.**

** O exército de inferis ainda se retirava quando enfiou as mãos na água, como se tentasse enforcar seu próprio reflexo. As mãos mergulhadas na lama eram como duas enormes aranhas albinas. Um berro subiu pela sua garganta. Um ódio não reprimido.**

**Harry acordou com o próprio grito. Estava ajoelhado no chão com as duas mãos prostradas para frente como se tentasse agarrar algo. ****Ainda estava com a imagem de Voldemort em sua retina. Sua cicatriz latejava e sentia o suor lhe escorrer pelo rosto e pelas costas. Levantou com as pernas bambas e foi ao banheiro. Sentiu algo escorrer sobre o olho e olhou no espelho.**

**-Mas que droga é essa agora? - sua cicatriz estava aberta e começara a sangrar horrores. Tanto que ensopava a camisa do pijama, já molhada de suor.**

**Tomou um banho, escondeu as roupas ensangüentadas - lavaria assim que pudesse - e se fechou em seu quarto. Procurou um pergaminho e escreveu.**

_**"**Voldemort vai mandar inferis para me buscar. Preciso que o senhor venha urgente... se não for incômodo._

_Ps.: Ele sabe do medalhão._

_H.P._**_"_**

**Edwiges voou da gaiola para a janela, pronta para o serviço, assim que Harry pôs o último ponto final.**

**-Leve isso para o professor Dumbledore o mais rápido que puder. Tome muito cuidado ouviu? Não pare nem pelo rato mais suculento do mundo! - dizia Harry enquanto amarrava o pedaço de pergaminho em sua pata.**

**Edwiges piou como se confirmasse a ordem e voou. Harry ficou a observando até sumir no horizonte, onde começava a clarear. Recostou-se no pé da cama e adormeceu sentado.**


	3. Aves e Descobertas

**A****MOR ****N****EGRO**

CHAPTER 2

Aves e descobertas.

**Acordou de um sonho estranho onde era um rei que roubava dos seus súditos. Depois, como castigo, um enorme deus-dragão vinha e o levava embora... Pela orelha. O mais estranho é que podia até sentir a dor na orelha. Sentia-se molhado, encharcado, na melhor hipótese. Levou a mão à orelha e recebeu uma bicada em resposta. Levantou-se rápido demais e, alguns segundos depois, veio a velha conhecida tontura.**

**Agora via não uma, mas três, talvez quatro corujas. Não sabia ao certo, pois rodavam muito rápido. Aos poucos se recuperando da vertigem, reconheceu vagamente uma das corujas de Hogwarts. Era grande, laranja como o bichento e tinha os olhos castanho-amendoados.**

**Harry tirou o pergaminho da pata da coruja com receio de que ela o bicasse de novo. A carta era de Dumbledore. E não precisava da assinatura para saber. A caligrafia fina e inclinada indicava que era do velho diretor.**

"_Harry,_

_Nós já soubemos dos inferis. Parece que são tantos quantos se possa imaginar. Vou mandar te buscar ainda hoje. Você vai para a sede da Ordem às 15h. Esteja com tudo pronto. Lupin vai conversar com seus tios. Agora é perigoso até para eles. Você disse que Voldemort sabe do medalhão, então presumo que ele tenha ido até a caverna. Quando estiver na ordem você será posto de todas as novidades. Eu mesmo o farei._

_A. D._

_Ps.: Cuidado com a coruja, ela bica__**"**__._

**-Agora é que ele me avisa? – resmungou Harry, indignado.**

**-MOLEQUE! Café. Agora! – berrou tio Válter.**

**-Já vai! – berrou de volta.**

**Correu para o banheiro. Precisava urgentemente de um banho. Olhou-se no espelho, como mais cedo, só que ao invés da cicatriz, agora era a orelha que sangrava, além do dedo. Tomou um banho o mais rápido o possível, escondeu outro pijama e desceu.**

**Na mesa, composta de dois porcos e um bicho-pau, o único som era o de mastigação. Quando entrou, todos o olharam com desagrado. Como se fosse algo realmente nojento, como se cheirasse muito mal. "Nem vem! Eu acabei de tomar banho" pensou Harry. Sentou e comeu. Não abriu a boca que não fosse para pôr comida. Esperou que todos terminassem de comer cada qual o seu quarto de **_**grapefruit**_** antes de falar de Lupin.**

**-Uma pessoa vem aqui hoje... Falar com vocês. À tarde...**

**-Um... Um dos seus? - gaguejou Válter, o pânico evidente na voz, alternando o olhar entre Harry e petúnia. Até Duda havia parado de comer.**

**-Não sei... - mentiu – Talvez. De qualquer modo, ele vem às 15h. – disse, e saiu da cozinha, deixando os tios e o primo se remoendo de pânico. Podia jurar que vira Duda escorregar discretamente ambas as mãos do prato para as nádegas. Lembrava-se muito bem, ao que parecia, de todos os seus encontros involuntários com o mundo da magia.**

**Harry ria-se até hoje quando se lembrava do primo com um rabo de porco e do episódio com os caramelos-incha-língua, invenção dos gêmeos Weasley.**

**Ainda devaneava quando chegou a seu quarto. Parou brevemente para esquadrinhar cada canto do quarto, tentando imaginar por onde começaria a arrumar.**

**Olhou no relógio em seu pulso, presente de Hermione. Os ponteiros das horas e dos minutos eram pequenas vassouras douradas, e o dos segundos era bem fino, tendo na ponta um pomo-de-ouro. Indicavam que eram duas e meia. Começou a se agitar, andando de um lado para o outro, jogando coisas dentro do malão.**

**Guardou as vestes e algumas roupas trouxas mal dobradas no malão e se adiantou para os livros. Organizando-os para que coubessem no malão.**

**Agora realmente entrava em pânico. Eram quase três horas e Harry sabia que Lupin era pontualíssimo. Raramente se atrasava. Um farfalhar de asas o tirou do desespero por alguns instantes. Empoleirada em sua janela, encontrava-se a ave mais exótica que Harry já vira na vida.**

**Era pouco maior que uma Fênix e era bastante colorida. Uma longa e fina cada como a de Fawkes estendia-se enfeitada com detalhes dourados nas penas.**

**Harry tirou o pergaminho preso em sua pata, e ela voou até a gaiola de Edwiges para bebericar um pouco da água. Harry sentou-se na cama e desenrolou a carta. Leu:**

" _Caro Harry Potter,_

_Não se assuste com o Ícaro. Ele é uma cruza entre duas raras espécies somente encontradas na floresta amazônica brasileira, portanto uma espécie única no mundo. Calculo que possa viver cerca de 150 anos. Fascinante não?_

_Mudando de assunto, Harry, eu sou seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Naturalmente o Professor Dumbledore pediu para que eu mantivesse total sigilo até o primeiro dia de setembro. Mas quem é que consegue se conter sabendo que ministrará aulas ao Menino-que-sobreviveu? Depois de Merlin, Dumbledore e Você-sabe-quem, você é o bruxo mais famoso do mundo! O único que sobreviveu a uma maldição da morte. Creio que deve imaginar o quanto especial e poderoso você é. No entanto, não é por esse motivo que eu lhe escrevo, Harry. O professor Snape me disse que lhe dava aulas de oclumência e acabou por descobrir o seu dom para legilimência também, porém o que lhe falta é a prática. Segundo o professor, o senhor tem "tanta prática quanto um verme acéfalo". O professor está sem condições de continuar a lhe ensinar, portanto estarei assumindo esse posto. Tenho certeza que faremos de você tão bom Oclumente quanto o professor Snape e Quase tão bom Legilimente quanto o próprio Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado!_

_Agora preciso pedir um favor a você, Harry. Ícaro é hermafrodita, está prenhe e precisa de um lugar para botar o ovo. Preciso que o deixe ficar. Essa é uma espécie muito delicada, e o filhote precisa ouvir o coração da mãe batendo, mesmo que ainda esteja dentro do ovo, precisa de cuidados muito especiais._

_Profundamente agradecido,_

_S.P._

**Estava em choque. Mas mais um farfalhar de asas chamou sua atenção mais uma vez para a janela. Desta vez era um pássaro que já vira em uma aula de Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas. Parecia muitíssimo com uma Fênix, mas era preto e verde-escuro. Um pio baixo, agudo e melancólico saiu de seu bico e, antes que Harry pudesse pensar em se levantar, o pássaro já levantara vôo.  
- Moleque! Que festa é essa ai em cima? Se eu vir mais um bicho entrando ou saindo dessa janela eu mesmo vou ai e depeno ele, ouviu? – berrou Tio Valter.**

**Harry olhou o relógio em seu pulso. Eram cinco para as três. Olhar no relógio só fez se instalar o pânico no seu peito. Sabia que num único feitiço estaria tudo arrumado, mas também sabia que não tinha permissão. Ícaro soltou uma longa e melodiosa nota, e, por um breve momento, Harry sentiu que todas as suas preocupações, problemas, e até mesmo a profecia, haviam deixado de existir. Estava mais leve, calmo. Tão calmo quanto não ficava haviam anos.**

**Mas tudo voltou ao normal quando a campainha tocou. Seu pânico chegava ao ponto máximo. Sabia que era Lupin na porta e mal tinha "arrumado" metade das coisas dentro do malão.  
- Moleque! A porta! – gritou o Tio.**

**Harry correu escada abaixo, pulando os degraus de dois em dois e esticou a mão para a maçaneta quando mal tinha pisado no hall. A porta se escancarou quase de imediato, batendo na parede, e quebrando os vidros.**

* * *

MIIIIIIIIIIL Desculpaaas, pela demora mooonstro pra postar esse capítulo, mas acho que agora consigo postar com mais frequência... espero. xD  
Enfim, o cap 3 e o 4 estão vindo logo logo, e realmente espero que vocês gostem deles (eu to torcendo por isso ^_^). Só lembrando que reviews são muuuiiitooo bem-vindas! São elas que me motivam a escrever! =D  
Abraços bem apertadoos, ateh o próximo cap. =**


End file.
